yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts
ガゼル |jpname = 幻獣王ガゼル |jphira = げんじゅうおうガゼル |phon = Genjū Ō Gazeru |trans = Phantom Beast King Gazelle |image = GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-LCYW-EN-UR-1E.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Beast |atk = 1500 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |number = 05818798 |lore = This monster moves so fast that it looks like an illusion to mortal eyes. |frlore = Ce monstre se déplace si vite que les mortels le prennent pour une illusion. |delore = Dieses Monster bewegt sich so schnell, dass es für das Auge Sterblicher wie eine Illusion erscheint. |itlore = Una creatura che si sposta a una velocità talmente elevata da apparire come un'illusione ottica ad occhi mortali. |ptlore = Este monstro se move tão rápido que parece ser uma ilusão para olhos mortais. |jplore = 走るスピードが速すぎて、姿が幻のように見える獣。 |ddslore = Rules over Dream World's monsters |edslore = This monster moves so fast that it looks like an illusion to mortal eyes. |tsclore = A horned lion beast that reigns over mythical beasts. It is said to have over 10,000 beasts under its command. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN071 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN124 - SSP) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN001 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-013 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN011 - UR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN044 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-124 - SSP) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E124 - SSP) Retro Pack (RP01-EN043 - C) |fr_sets = Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR071 - C) Métal Raiders (MRD-F124 - SSP) Retro Pack (RP01-FR043 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR001 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR013 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR011 - UR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE071 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-G124 - SSP) Retro Pack (RP01-DE043 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE001 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE013 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE011 - UR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT071 - C) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I124 - SSP) Retro Pack (RP01-IT043 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT001 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT013 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT011 - UR) |pt_sets = Predadores Metálicos (PMT-P124 - SSP) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT013 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP071 - C) Predadores Metálicos (PMT-S124 - SSP) Retro Pack (RP01-SP043 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP001 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP013 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP011 - UR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (2011) (BE02-JP055 - C) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP071 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-053 - C) Limited Edition Pack 2 (WJ-03 - UR) Metal Raiders (ME-83 - ScR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP001 - UR) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-16 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-005 - C) |kr_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-K124 - SSP) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR013 - C) |ntr_sets = Infinite Illusion (Common) |gx02_sets = Step Up Fusion (Common) |sdd_sets = Barrel Dragon (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Common) Special Gift Collection (Common) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 10 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_dm = 056, 062, 065, 075, 082, 085, 099, 103, 111, 117, 132, 138, 141, 142, 146, 148, 156, 158, 160, 162, 163, 164, 175, 196, 200, 223 |anime_gx = 018 |manga_r = 004, 008 |fusionmaterial1 = Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast |archetype1 = Phantom Beasts |dordc = 27 |dornumber = 265 |tscnumber = 747 |tscdc = 183 |database_id = 4753 }}